The proposed studies are designed to identify and examine those metabolic factors of probable importance in the genesis of urinary bladder cancer in an attempt to meet the goals of the National Bladder Cancer Program as outlined in Phase II, Step 2.2, Paragraph A. Comparative host metabolism of known human and experimental urinary bladder carcinogens will be investigated in susceptible and non-susceptible species. The identity, location, and activity of enzymes involved in the metabolic activation and detoxication of bladder carcinogens will be investigated as well as the interaction of proximate and ultimate chemically-reactive metabolites with critical cellular macromolecules in bladder mucosa. Utilization of this knowledge in attempts to mitigate or prevent the effects of these carcinogens on the urinary bladder mucosa may lead to a sufficiently detailed understanding of this disease process that may have human applicability.